


Don’t Blame Me

by domflair (riottkick), Fraudulentmoonlight



Series: one million words [69]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Character Death, Cuckolding, Demon Tails, F/F, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oral Sex on a Strapon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraudulentmoonlight/pseuds/Fraudulentmoonlight
Summary: You never saw yourself dying at an early age, much less ending up in the situation you now found yourself in. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, after all they do say the good die young.You wake up in a bed after a bus crash, staring up at none other than Charlotte Flair.This is a 50/50 collaboration. Containing porn; plot, and a little crack for the fun of it.***warning for use of Religious terminology***
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Reader, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Reader
Series: one million words [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Don’t Blame Me

You were excited, something you hadn’t been in quite a long time. Life had been busy lately. You had a lot on your hands, you were lonely. Which is why when your old best friend from high school called you, you jumped at the opportunity to play catch up. You hadn’t seen her or even heard from her in years. 

When she texted you to tell you where she was staying in town and you rushed to get ready. Trying your best to get to the bus stop in time. 

Heading for the bus stop in the rain wasn’t the smartest decision, you had never liked to drive, much less in inclimate weather. You didn’t trust others' driving capabilities, it put yourself at risk. 

You took your safety seriously. Thankfully you had an umbrella, and a raincoat or you would have told her to meet up with you the next day. The prospect of seeing her again was too tempting to put off. 

You picked up your pace as you watched where you walked, making sure you didn’t run into people on the crowded sidewalks as you made your way to the bus stop. But your apartment was a little over half a mile away, and you were almost certain you wouldn’t make it in time. 

You rounded the corner and there it was. You checked your watch, It was five-fifty, you were a little later than you liked, and the bus usually came around at six sharp. You made it just in time. 

As you stood there waiting in the cold rain, you looked down at the concrete sidewalk. Watching as the thick drops of rain hit the ground, the way they bounced a little made you smile. It was the little things that always made you smile. 

You looked down the street, seeing the bus coming. You looked around, usually there were several people waiting on the bus, but it was just you. You tried not to think too much of it. 

You stepped off the curb, as you normally would, but all of a sudden something was different. You felt different, then you realized you couldn’t move. The bus wasn't slowing down. As it came barreling towards you, you saw that there was no driver, and that’s when everything went black. Everything was quiet. 

——

When you opened your eyes they were clouded, and you couldn’t tell if it was the blood, glass or the rain pouring down. You took in your surroundings. You could hear screaming and recognized it as your own. 

The rain was beating hard against your skin, but you couldn’t really feel it. You could hear a horn, see gasoline catching fire all over the road. You watched the flames dance, you could feel the heat. It was the only thing you could feel. You thought to yourself a million things in a single blink. 

_Will I ever see her again? Why can’t I feel anything? Why didn’t the bus stop? That sounds like an intro to a bad joke. There didn’t seem to be a driver...I should’ve eaten breakfast… now I’ll die without a proper last meal. I can’t see...maybe I’ll be okay...they can save me...maybe I don’t want to be saved…. this... can’t be the end…. no…. this.. this is it..._

Your mind went blank, your vision dimmed. Static. The air was pulled from your lungs. Then there was nothing, no roar of an engine, whirling breeze from passing cars, nothing, and for a second, everything was peaceful. Everything was perfect. 

——

You woke up in an overly large bed that took up most of the lavish room you found yourself in. The longer you looked around somehow, the room was still big enough for more. The ceiling looked so far away, yet you were sure if you reached up, you’d be able to touch it. Like your perception of reality was constantly shifting. 

You looked around a bit more frantic, confused as to how you got here. You’d didnt even know where ‘here’ was. Unsure if you were dead or alive. Unsure if it even mattered to you. Why the room was abnormally warm.

_Where am I?_ you asked yourself. Still stuck on the fact that one moment you were in the pouring rain, dying and now you were in a foreign place, in a strange bed. 

“Well my dear, you’re in hell!” 

You jumped at the intrusion of the booming voice next to you. Startled, you turned to see a tall, exceptionally beautiful blonde woman staring directly at you. Her icy blue eyes, piercing into you. You couldn’t believe what she was saying, doing a bit of a double take. 

As the air around her seemed to liquify, you began to wonder how she got there without coming through the door. 

Looking to see her raising her hand, snapping her long fingers and suddenly appearing on the bed next to you. You couldn’t help but jump again, earning an amused laugh from her. 

“You’re all jumpy and nervous, I like it,” she said, placing a hand on your thigh. “But I am telling you the truth, and I do usually lie.” you tried to ignore her scorching touch. 

_her hands feel nice ___

__“If this is hell, then why am I here?”_ _

__The woman cocked her head and smiled, devilishly “That is for me to know, and for you to not really care. You wanna know why?”_ _

__“...Sure?” You tried not to stutter. You felt intimidated by her._ _

__You still weren’t sure if you believed her. Maybe you misheard her. Maybe it’s a joke. Maybe it’s a misunderstanding of epic proportions. You couldn’t possibly be in hell. You were a good person, you had some flaws sure but nothing deserving of hell._ _

__“Because you’re gonna be here for all Eternity. So let me introduce myself, I’m Charlotte. I'm the one who owns the place, and I don’t just mean this room. I’m the Devil.”_ _

__You couldn’t help but laugh - this was too much to take seriously. Charlotte had to be a figment of your imagination, that you were in a really weird dream. This wasn’t happening, and as you wrench your eyes shut; hoping that when you open them, she would be gone and you wouldn’t be in this room with her. That you would be in the rain again, or with your friend._ _

__You slowly opened them, and to your disappointment she was still there, staring you down. Maybe you were just in a coma - or even hallucinating. This couldn’t be happening, not for real._ _

___this isn’t fucking happening ____ _

____“Oh I can assure you, it is.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, I didn’t say anything, how did you know- I was thinking that?” you asked horrified, watching as she dramatically rubbed her temples._ _ _ _

____“You know, you’re making things really difficult for me. I told you already! I’m the devil, so that means I can also read your mind, and so, so much more. Do I really need to do anything else to prove it to you?” She said as If everything she said were common knowledge. Then she got impossibly closer._ _ _ _

____“Because the more of my time you waste, the longer you don’t believe me, the more time you don’t believe what you already know, the more painful it will be.” She purred._ _ _ _

____“I thought we have all of eternity? How can you waste ‘time’ in an eternity.” you stated, causing her to roll her eyes at you. You were unsure where you found the audacity to act out against someone claiming to be Satan._ _ _ _

____“Fine, hard way it is, I’ll show you something you can’t ignore.” She said flippantly_ _ _ _

____She snapped her fingers and your clothes disappeared. She snapped them again and she too was before you, naked in love her glory, wearing nothing but what looked like a strap on._ _ _ _

____Her hungry, starving, gaze tore into you, stripping away more than just your thoughts. You were laid bare before her, in more ways than one._ _ _ _

____Slowly you began to rise off the bed inches at a time. Not of your own accord, you still couldn’t move. You were flat on your back, ...floating. Inching toward the ceiling. She was doing this!_ _ _ _

_____no she can’t be! Maybe I just got too high last night and I’m having a lucid dream._ _ _ _ _

____“See? Now do you believe me?” Asked the woman below you._ _ _ _

____“Uh...Could be a weird draft!” You tried to reason with the unreasonable._ _ _ _

____She was suddenly at eye level with you, her blue eyes were now blood red and swirling like molten lava. Her crooked smile was sinfully inviting and her skin was letting off steam as if she were scalding hot. You were overcome with the dread in your bones at the sight._ _ _ _

____“Unfortunately, I do now.” Your trembling voice came out as a shrill, squeaky, mess._ _ _ _

____“Good girl, _now_ we might be able to have some fun… I will at least.” You didn’t dare speak._ _ _ _

____She brought you back down onto the bed, surprisingly more gentle than what you expected. You weren’t sure how this was going to work - especially since she was supposed to be the devil. This was all still so confusing to you; she didn’t fit any of the stereotypes that you had heard. Although she did seem to have a tail._ _ _ _

____“Open your legs, baby.” She said. Her voice was honey sweet._ _ _ _

____You hesitated, you were scared and as she grew tired of waiting, she snapped her fingers. Your legs spread wide open, she could feel you trying to stop it, of no avail, your determination earning a dark chuckle from Charlotte._ _ _ _

____“Oh how I love doing that.” She sighed_ _ _ _

____“You’re impatient, you know that?” You knew pushing her wasn’t the smartest idea, but you panicked. You were going to try and keep her talking so you could fish for answers._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I know, and you’re not the first one to tell me. I actually have three people who tell me that exact same thing on a daily basis… me? Impatient? Pleaseee.” Sarcasm dripping off her lips, like you wanted to._ _ _ _

____You grew bolder, “You know you’re nothing like I’d expected.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ve heard that too, now let me focus on what I wanna do before I get really impatient.” She insisted. Gripping the base of her strapon - rubbing the tip through your folds._ _ _ _

_____fuck_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Before you could respond, or before she could continue, another voice came from the doorway. “Oh please, you’re not going to do anything when you’re ‘really impatient’,”_ _ _ _

____Charlotte stopped, turning to look at the one to whom the voice belonged. You saw her tail.. wag? At the woman’s arrival._ _ _ _

_____do primordial beings have gender???_ _ _ _ _

____“Really, Sash? You’ve gotta interrupt now? Leave before I send you to heaven.” She said with faux malice_ _ _ _

____“Oh please, you would miss me too much,” she rolled her eyes. When she realized Charlotte wasn’t going to budge she spoke again “Okay fine, but I call her next.”_ _ _ _

____Charlotte ignored her, rolling her eyes as she turned back to you. “Sorry about that, where were we?” she said it with a cheer in her voice that was bittersweet to your ears. Haunting._ _ _ _

____You never saw the other woman, whatever she was. You never even saw her, but you heard her. You’d remember her._ _ _ _

____“Uh… you were getting ready to fuck me I think?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh! Yes, sorry, I can be ever so forgetful.”_ _ _ _

____You didn’t say anything in response, instead you waited for her to make the next move. Charlotte gripped the toy once more, pulling back a little so she could look down at the toy. She spat onto it, before rubbing it all over the strapon. “Ready?” She asked, although you weren’t sure if it mattered to her whether you were really ready or not._ _ _ _

____You nodded, your words unable to come out as she slid into you slowly. The stretch burning as you got used to the width, and as she pushed further into you it felt as if the toy was growing impossibly large._ _ _ _

____“You like how I can make it thicker? Stretch you out as much as I want?”_ _ _ _

____When you didn’t respond she wrapped her hand around your throat, squeezing, her touch beginning to sting against your skin_ _ _ _

____“Answer me.” she commanded_ _ _ _

____“Y-yes! I love it.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh you love it? I’m glad, you’re gonna have to get used to it either way.”_ _ _ _

_____fuck_ _ _ _ _

____“You do remember I can hear your thoughts right?” She teased_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I remember.” You whined, ashamed of how you sounded, ashamed even more of the mess beginning to form between your legs._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Charlotte made the toy a bit smaller, before she began to move at a slow, but rhythmic pace. You tried your best to stay still, and as she read your mind she gripped both of your legs. Pushing your knees to your chest, she picked up her pace._ _ _ _

____“You’re going to like it here, being my personal fuck toy.” You whimpered at the tone of her voice._ _ _ _

____She fucked into you harder, you tried your best to clear your mind. To not think. You didn’t want her in your head, you didn’t want her to read your mind, but as you tried to fight your thoughts, she stopped her movements._ _ _ _

____“Why’re you so focused on stopping your thoughts when you could be focused on how good I’m fucking you. You ungrateful slut,” she breathed heavily. “I can tell you that you want this more than you think you should, trust me, no judgment here.” She joked._ _ _ _

____When you don’t respond “Okay, Hard way it is then… I know all about your deepest-” she thrusted into you hard “-darkest-“ she thrusted again “-thoughts. I know what you want most. What you need-“ She got closer. Her voice lowered “-what you crave.” She purred, licking the shell of your ear. You were incredibly turned on. There was no denying it, you were enjoying what she was doing to you._ _ _ _

____“Y-you, do?.. How?!” You were horrified to think what all she could possibly know._ _ _ _

____You waited for an answer as she kept fucking you, your nails digging into her back._ _ _ _

____With her face inches away from yours you could see her eyes grow dark. “I told you I’m the devil, baby. I know _everything_.” Her voice rumbled like thunder, gravelly and deep. It was hollowing._ _ _ _

____You bit her shoulder to stiffle the moans that wanted to come out, but you didn’t want anyone to hear what she was doing to you. How deep the devil was inside of you. You needed more, but she wasn’t giving you what you truly needed. What you craved._ _ _ _

____Charlotte bit your earlobe, letting go of your right leg so she could reach down to your clit. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Yes, I _could_ just read your mind, but that’s no fun. I’d rather hear it from your pretty lips.”_ _ _ _

____You took a deep breath as she slowed down her thrusts once again, “I’m going to keep going until you tell me.” You couldn’t handle the teasing anymore and finally you cried out, “Please rub my clit, please!”_ _ _ _

____“Now, was that so hard?”_ _ _ _

____“No, Charlotte.”_ _ _ _

____“Mm, that’s not what you _really_ want to call me now is it?”_ _ _ _

____Your eyes widened, realizing that she was telling the truth. Reminding yourself to ask her later about it, but all of your questions left your mind as she rubbed your clit harder._ _ _ _

____“No, it’s n-not.”_ _ _ _

____You didn’t want to give her the satisfaction, but as her thrusts grew faster, harder, you were growing closer to the edge. “You wanna come, don’t you slut? All you have to do is call me what you really wanna call me. Do it, we both know you want to.”_ _ _ _

____You couldn’t stop the words once they started.  
“Please let me come, Mommy. Please,” you cried out, nails digging harder into her back as she continued her movements. Too far gone in your lust to be embarrassed. _ _ _ _

____“Good girl, come for me.”_ _ _ _

____With that, she made the strap grow wider as you came harder than you ever have. But the feeling left almost as soon as it came. You whined at the loss._ _ _ _

____“You wanted to come.” she teased you as you whined again, trying your best to move on her strapon._ _ _ _

____Snapping her fingers, she was out of you, and sitting on the edge of the bed. You couldn’t help but groan, even though the feeling of having an orgasm was completely wiped out of you. As if Charlotte never fucked you. Your appetite however, hadn’t diminished even slightly._ _ _ _

____You weren’t sure what to think, your head was suddenly filled with all of these worrisome thoughts as you sat on the bed. “See what I can take away? See what I can do to both your mind and that cunt of yours?”_ _ _ _

____You nodded, as Charlotte scooted up onto the bed so she could be next to you. “I’ll see you soon. Maybe I’ll answer your questions then.” She smirked, snapping her fingers and the next thing you knew, she was gone._ _ _ _

____——_ _ _ _

____You fell back into a deep sleep, your dreams were plagued with images of Charlotte. Her voice, her cold eyes. The broken halo that floated above her head that glowed milky white. Her tail. The things she said to you… the things she DID to you.  
It all came rushing in._ _ _ _

____When you woke up, you were still in the same bed, cursing yourself for thinking that this was some sort of sick dream. You hated this, hated the fact that you weren’t going to see anyone you loved again, not that any of them loved you back anyway. Hated how she made you feel…. no you hated that you liked it. But as soon as Sasha came into the room, you could only think about her._ _ _ _

____You soaked this woman in. Her toned frame made your mouth run dry. She walked with a confidence you envied, head held high, her eyes glowing a fluorescent white. She was a chilling sight to behold. You did note her presence felt lighter than Charlotte’s and you weren’t sure if that was a good thing or not yet._ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry about Charlotte, she can be a bit too much at times, but I still adore her,” she said, your eyes not leaving her hips that were swaying as she approached you._ _ _ _

____You grew weary over her, now that you were able to see her up close. Her eyes were brighter than anything you had ever seen, glowing pure white, somehow too pure and beautiful for someone supposedly in Hell._ _ _ _

____“I’m Sasha, I’m one of Charlotte’s… favorites.”_ _ _ _

____“Charlotte’s Favorites?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, favorites”_ _ _ _

____“Favorite what?!”_ _ _ _

____“Demon, sweetheart, Demon! …. Honestly she was right about you. You don’t catch on to things staring you in the face.” she laughed, amused._ _ _ _

____“Well sorry, this is all so new to me.” you spat in response._ _ _ _

____“Hey no! Charlotte might take your attitude, but,” she paused, crawling closer to you. “I will not.” Her voice low as she ran a hand up your side. Her touch felt like silk, smooth and inviting. Electric._ _ _ _

____“O-Okay.” you were hoping you didn’t push too far, you didn’t want to be on the wrong side of her, but as soon as ‘okay’ came out of your mouth Sasha began to giggle._ _ _ _

____“Don’t take me too seriously, please. I’m only half joking.”_ _ _ _

____You weren’t sure how to take her yet, but instead of dwelling on it, you decided to let it go. There was a lot going on, no time to focus on the things that didn’t matter._ _ _ _

____She thankfully didn’t seem to be able to read your mind, and you were glad for that. The last thing you needed was for someone else to know about everything you wanted to hide._ _ _ _

____Sasha trailed her fingertips over your thigh as she leaned up on her other arm, a knowing smirk on her face. She seemed amused by something, and you were curious as to what it was._ _ _ _

____“Why are you looking at me like that.?” you asked, unsure on how she was going to take your question.  
She smirked. _ _ _ _

____She didn’t seem bothered by your brazenness, especially since she continued to trail her finger further up your thigh. “Because I have someone so pretty underneath my fingers, and I can smell your arousal from here, baby. Practically taste it.” your eyes widened as she pushed your legs apart, and you let her._ _ _ _

____Sasha ran her hand from your thigh to between your legs, letting out a breathy laugh at how wet you already were. “I haven’t even touched you until now and you’re this wet?” You blushed at her words “Tell me, what are you thinking about?” Her voice somehow got even lower._ _ _ _

_____Thinking about having your hand around my throat and your fingers inside of me._ _ _ _ _

____“I’m just thinking about y-your hand that was on my thigh… really soft” you lamely muttered_ _ _ _

____“You know, I may not be able to read your mind, but you are such a bad liar.” she whispered as if you were in a crowded room._ _ _ _

_____Thank God._ _ _ _ _

____Sasha rubbed at your clit lazily, not bothering to give you her full attention. You bit your lip, not wanting to make any noise, but you couldn’t stop the whimper that spilled from your lips, and you threw the idea of staying quiet out the window._ _ _ _

____You gripped onto her wrist - if she wasn’t going to give you what you truly needed, you were willing to push her a little to take what you wanted. “All you have to do is ask, and I’ll give you what you want. What you need.”_ _ _ _

_____her voice is doing more to me than her hands are_ _ _ _ _

____You nodded in response as she slipped a single finger into you - it wasn’t enough, but it was a start. You thought that maybe she didn’t know what she was doing, but you shook the thought out of your head as she curled her finger. “Tell me everything you want, I can feel that you’re holding back on me, feel all that tension.”_ _ _ _

____“I-I’m not holding anything back, I promise.” You lied._ _ _ _

____“Oh honey, promises down here don’t mean shit.” she cooed, adding a second finger into you._ _ _ _

_____Her eyes are beautiful. She’s beautiful. <\i> _ _ _ _ _

_____“Please, I need more than your fingers, Sasha. Please.” you hated that you sounded so desperate, but you were desperate. All for her. This ethereal woman, this demon._ _ _ _ _

_____Sasha hummed, sliding a third finger into your aching pussy. You loved the feeling of her fingers stretching you out, but it just wasn’t enough. Her pace was slow, teasing, like all she wanted to do was play with you._ _ _ _ _

_____She pulled her fingers out of you, wiping the mess you had made on them across your cheek. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as you tried to focus on anything but the aching low in your tummy. It was a hunger like no other._ _ _ _ _

______I would love to suck on her fingers,_ you thought as she moved them away from your face. You wanted nothing more than to have them in your mouth as she fucked you with whatever toy she had. At this point, you wanted nothing more for her to make you come, make you feel like Charlotte did. _ _ _ _ _

_____As you laid down, you watched as she looked through drawers, trying to hold back the laugh that was trying to escape your lips. She was struggling to find something abs when she caught you staring at her, the look of amusement on your face gave you away._ _ _ _ _

_____“If you’re about to ask me why I can’t just do things with the snap of my fingers like Charlotte does, the answer is I usually can, however her majesty loves to make things difficult for her loyal subjects. Woe is me.” Sasha said, the sarcasm abundant._ _ _ _ _

______Your majesty? The Devil counts as royalty? Wait if Charlotte is the Devil, I wonder If she has a throne? She seems like the throne type._ _ _ _ _ _

_____“She does. Would you like to see it?” Sasha said with her back turned to you._ _ _ _ _

_____Your stomach dropped._ _ _ _ _

_____“You lied to me! I thought you said you couldn’t read my mind!” Your heart began to beat faster. She’d heard everything…. oh no._ _ _ _ _

_____“Did you really take my word for it? Trust me? Trust a demon? You really are something special, aren’t you?” She laughed heartily_ _ _ _ _

_____“I know all about your darkest desires, love, and I’m going to have so much fun with you. We all are.” She said almost absentmindedly. Toying._ _ _ _ _

_____“W- we?... Who’s we?” You asked as she walked away._ _ _ _ _

_____Before Sasha could respond or reach her destination three women entered the room. Charlotte in the middle and two on either side of her. A muscular redhead to her right who’s eyes seemed so human, but the horns protruding from her head, told you that she was anything but._ _ _ _ _

_____On the left a raven haired woman, she had her arms crossed, and you noticed that her eyes were the direct opposite of Sasha’s. They were a polished pitch black, an endless void, but her smile was so warm and inviting. You raked your eyes over her body._ _ _ _ _

______Her tail is much longer than Charlotte’s and oh holy shit, look at her ass… STOP THINKING_ _ _ _ _ _

_____The redhead smirked at you before turning to lock eyes with Charlotte, as if they were communicating without speaking. You watched their exchange, before the other spoke up. “I see you met Charlotte, and Sasha al-“ she was cut of by Sasha, who stomped her foot like a pouty child who didn’t get the toy they wanted for Christmas._ _ _ _ _

_____“I thought I was going to have a little alone time with her Char, you promised!” Sasha whined._ _ _ _ _

_____“But you said that down here promises don’t mean shit.” You slapped a hand over your own mouth._ _ _ _ _

______why did I say that?! I’m going to die. Can I even die If I’m already dead?_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Why I should-“ Sasha began but Charlotte put her hand up to silence her, Sasha huffed. “Whatever!”_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Charlotte rolled her eyes at Sasha’s childlike behavior and turned to you. “Somebody’s getting comfortable.” She said, smiling down at you._ _ _ _ _

_____The raven haired woman standing to Charlotte’s left let out a chuckle while looking towards Sasha. Maybe you got away with speaking before you thought after all._ _ _ _ _

_____Charlotte addressed Sasha once again  
“Bayley didn’t want to miss anything else…. and you call me impatient.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I told ya she was gonna react like that Bay. But ya don’t ever listen ta me.” the redhead said. “No one ever listens ta me.” She grumbled under her breath._ _ _ _ _

______is that an Irish accent?!_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Hush Becky, no one asked you.” Bayley shot back._ _ _ _ _

_____You watched as the bickering ensued, unsure of what to do once Sasha stomped away the bed. After some time you decided that they were only going to focus on you if you spoke up. But instead of using your voice you had another way of getting their attention._ _ _ _ _

_____As they all continued to yap at each other, you waited till you were sure they weren’t even glancing in your direction. You snuck a hand slowly down your body, under the covers and began to touch yourself._ _ _ _ _

_____If they weren’t going to take care of the ache, you would. However, just as you got In a rhythm that felt good, Charlotte snapped her fingers and you couldn’t move once again._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ungrateful. I tell you! Just frustratingly ungrateful!” Charlotte huffed. You felt hot, and it wasn’t just from being so turned on. The flames on the candles in the room started to flicker, and the deformed halo above her head looked as if it were about to shoot sparks.. You’d got her attention alright._ _ _ _ _

_____“I will not tolerate such things from you! I own your pussy and you won’t touch it, unless I tell you to. You will not disobey me!” Charlotte cried out, practically spitting venom with her words._ _ _ _ _

_____Before Charlotte could act on her anger Becky approached you, her red hair turning to wild dancing flames, hazel eyes began swirling a radioactive green.  
Something you should definitely not be turned on by. _ _ _ _ _

______the devil and her friends are hot, the devil and her friends are hot….. the devil and her friends are hot…. fuck ,wait, they can all read my mind! Fuck!_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Like what you see huh?” Charlotte asked, teasing. Her demeanor changing quicker than you thought it would for someone who literally had murder in her eyes seconds before._ _ _ _ _

_____“Of course she likes what she sees, didn’t you hear what she thought about my ass? She even pointed out how much longer my tail is than yours.” Bayley sassed._ _ _ _ _

_____You wanted to crawl under the bed, hide your face, be anywhere but caught under their unrelenting gaze. You were shocked at how quickly her mood had changed - going from angry to teasing as if someone had flipped a light switch._ _ _ _ _

______she has nice lips I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. What am I even saying? She’s a demon!_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Which ones?” Becky asked_ _ _ _ _

_____“Which what?” You asked confused_ _ _ _ _

_____“Which lips ah hers do you want ta kiss?” She smirked, watching as the blush creeped up your face._ _ _ _ _

_____Your eyes widened at her words, unable to hide your embarrassment this time around. Charlotte crawled up onto the bed beside you, only to be stopped by Sasha._ _ _ _ _

_____“Really, Char? You’re really taking my turn when you’ve already _had_ a go at her.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Some might call me greedy-” Charlotte began_ _ _ _ _

_____“We call you greedy, because you are greedy.” you didn’t even have to look at Sasha to know she was rolling her eyes at the blonde haired woman laying beside you._ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay, fine. Then call me greedy, but go on have your turn, all three can have at her. That way, after the last to go, I can have another turn.” Charlotte stated, running her warm hand gingerly up your thigh and back down again before getting up._ _ _ _ _

_____“Finally you g-“ Sasha began, but the redhead cut her off._ _ _ _ _

_____“Don’t start or Charlie will never let us fuck her, and yer not ruining that fer me.” Becky said poking a finger into Sasha’s chest._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______Charlie? Satans nickname is Charlie??_ _ _ _ _ _

_____You watched as the Devil herself got up off the bed, and quickly snapped her fingers, making a chair appear. Sitting down, crossing her legs to watch just as Sasha climbed on the bed, looking down to see that she still hadn’t gotten what she had been looking for. Turning to look at Charlotte, Sasha spoke up, “Can you  
_please_ snap your fingers and give me my strapon, I would do it myself but I can’t. Thanks to you.” _ _ _ _ _

_____Charlotte’s face didn’t change from the expression she held, “You know, normally I enjoy hearing you beg, but I kind of want you to see you fuck, Y/N more.” she said leaning back in her chair. Quick to snap her fingers, a much thicker strapon appearing around Sasha’s waist._ _ _ _ _

_____“How, how do you know my name?!” Your blood ran cold. You still weren’t convinced that this all wasn’t apart of some strange dream or elaborate prank._ _ _ _ _

_____“Darling, once again. I know everything. How many more times do I need to prove that to you? Don’t make me have to beat it into you…. oh but you’d like that though, wouldn’t you?” She taunted._ _ _ _ _

_____You didn’t say a word, trying your best to focus on the toy that you were about to be fucked with._ _ _ _ _

_____You watched as Sasha lubed it up - unsure of how the lube had shown up, you didn’t see any of them move or hear Charlotte snap her fingers, but you weren’t complaining. The faster the toy was in you, the faster you were closer to getting what you desperately needed._ _ _ _ _

_____Squirting some of the lube on your pussy, she laughed at the little gasp you let out. It was the only cold thing in the whole room, and as she pushed the tip of the toy in, you let out a cry. The stretch was more than you had expected it to be, more of a burn than Charlotte's but you loved both._ _ _ _ _

_____"You weren't lying when you said she was tight, Char, can barely fit all of my cock in. Shit." Sasha said breathily, rubbing your clit with her thumb to try and get you to relax some more. It was helping, not only getting you to relax, but it only served to push you closer to the edge._ _ _ _ _

______fuck, that feels so good_ you almost didn’t care she could hear what you were thinking at the moment, you wanted her to give you more._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah? If it 'feels so good' then say it. Tell me, tell them," Sasha growled in your ear, slowly bucking her hips into yours. "Say it or I'll stop and we'll leave you here. Trust me when I say this, we have plenty of time to waste before we ever even think of coming back."_ _ _ _ _

______what did I do to deserve this_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Although you normally wouldn't trust her, for some reason, you believed her. Her blindingly white eyes shifted to brown orbs much more… human. You hesitantly spoke up, just above a whisper, but you knew they could hear it, "It feels so good, m'need more. Please..."_ _ _ _ _

_____Instead of making you really beg, or even denying you, she responded by giving you exactly what you wanted. However, just as she started fucking you, Charlotte snapped her fingers, and you suddenly found yourself sitting on her strapon. Charlotte had flipped the both of you, with Sasha laying down on her back._ _ _ _ _

_____"Why should she have to do all the work?" Charlotte mused._ _ _ _ _

_____Sasha looked up, her eyes once again shining white, like they’d never left. "She has a point, Y/N."_ _ _ _ _

_____She gripped your waist, guiding you as you began to lift yourself up. It was a lot harder than it looked in all the videos you’d seen people do this. As soon as she realized you were struggling, Sasha began fucking up into you._ _ _ _ _

_____You held onto the headboard for support, trying to fuck Sasha back to meet her thrusts. She got so much deeper in this position, feeling everything she was giving you. You couldn’t really hold yourself up anymore. You lay against her, chest pressing against hers, biting at her shoulder to keep quiet as she fucked you at a pace that shouldn't be possible._ _ _ _ _

_____As her thrusts grew faster, harder, you were getting ever closer to the edge. Sasha suddenly stopped her movements mid thrust. Holding you in place, she whispered, "You wanna come, right, baby? Tell us. Out loud."_ _ _ _ _

_____You figured she was sensing it, because all of your thoughts had been focused on staying quiet. She slid her right hand down your back, stopping as her fingertips reached your asshole. You inhaled sharply as her pointer and middle fingers started rubbing your entrance ever so gently. You could barely feel it, but it made you want her even more. You noticed that she was giving you things at a minimum, to keep you wanting more._ _ _ _ _

_____“Please.” you begged. Unsure of what you were even begging for at this point. You just wanted her to continue with what she was doing._ _ _ _ _

_____“What do you want, hmm?” she teased, aplying more pressure. You wanted nothing more than for her fingers to be in your ass, but you also wanted her cock, you wanted her to keep taking. You couldn’t make up your mind, and you knew that she was well aware of it. Well aware of how embarrassed you were in your desire._ _ _ _ _

_____“Tell me.” She whispered it, more of a silent please on the end than a demand._ _ _ _ _

_____“Want both.” You squeaked out._ _ _ _ _

_____“Pick one, and I promise you you’ll love it either way, Y/N.”_ _ _ _ _

______I don’t want to choose, I just want to come_ _ _ _ _ _

_____She slowed her fingers down, stopping her movements altogether so you could make up your mind. It didn’t help much considering she was still buried inside you and her fingers, although still, were pressed against your hole._ _ _ _ _

_____“Which one do you want more?”_ _ _ _ _

_____You knew you didn’t have long to decide before she pulled out, so finally you made a decision.“Want you to keep fucking my pussy, Sash-”_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____“Don’t lie to me!” She gripped your throat with her tail, applying a surprisingly gentle amount of force, but enough to get her point across._ _ _ _ _

_____“I want you to finger my ass more. _Please._ ” you corrected yourself, shaking. You knew now that you truly couldn’t lie to her now, or to any of them for that matter._ _ _ _ _

_____“There you go, the next time you so much as think about, much less attempt to lie you’ll get nothing.” she stated, moving her fingers once again. You let out a whimper, attempting to grind down on the strap she’d left sheathed inside you as she picked up the movement of her fingers once more._ _ _ _ _

_____“Stay still, I didn’t tell you I could do that.” She warned._ _ _ _ _

_____“Please. I need it.” You whined._ _ _ _ _

_____“If you want my fingers in your ass, you have to earn it, now stay still, be quiet, and I just might let you come.” Her commanding words only served to arouse you more._ _ _ _ _

_____You weren’t sure how you were going to stay still, your legs already felt like they were going to give out. But you were going to try your hardest, and hope for the best._ _ _ _ _

_____Sasha pushed the tip of her middle finger in, but quickly withdrew it. Breathing in sharply as you tried to contain the moan that was trying to escape. The small stretch felt good, and you wanted more. She was going to tease you relentlessly, you just knew it._ _ _ _ _

_____She rubbed quick, tight circles against your entrance, and as you were getting the feeling back deep in the pit of your stomach she pulled her fingers away. Bringing them towards her mouth, at first you weren’t sure what she was doing._ _ _ _ _

_____But as soon as she paused to look at you, as if she were considering doing something else.  
She brought her two fingers up to your mouth, “Spit.” she instructed, and you did as you were told._ _ _ _ _

_____“Good girl,” she praised. Giggling at the noise you made at her words._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re making such a mess on my cock, your pussy’s dripping onto me. I should make you clean up your mess once I get through with you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____She brought her now wet fingers back to your asshole, and this time, as she pushed the tip of her finger back in, she kept it there. She let you get used to it for a minute and you bit your lip as she pushed it all the way to her knuckle - to help out, Becky grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some of it onto Sasha’s other finger for her. She pushed her second finger in, to join the first._ _ _ _ _

______fuck_ _ _ _ _ _

_____You looked over to see Charlotte with legs crossed, leaning forward in her chair, and Bayley staring intently at you. Her eyes boring into you In a way you could almost feel physically._ _ _ _ _

_____“You take my fingers so well, I’ve got two in you already. Can you take a third, baby?” she asked, not moving her fingers so you could adjust to the feeling. You nodded your head, and Sasha kissed your shoulder. You were surprised by the act - considering it was affectionate, but you weren’t complaining._ _ _ _ _

______who knew demons could be so gentle_ _ _ _ _ _

_____You took a deep breath as she pushed her third finger into you, and you couldn’t help but push back against them. Moaning at the stretch. Once all three were inside of you - Sasha slipped out her ring finger. She moved them slowly at first, and you realized she wasn’t just teasing you, she was taking her time for a reason. She knew you weren’t used to the feeling._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____You gasped when she began to pick up speed. “Is it too much?” Sasha asked, her voice laced with concern. Further proving your point._ _ _ _ _

_____“N-No, feels so good, Sash.” you said, She kept going. You knew that if you were lying, she would have stopped immediately._ _ _ _ _

_____“Good.” She fucked you faster, and you couldn’t help the noises you made. Sasha’s fingers felt too good. You couldn’t even feel the burn in the muscles of your legs anymore. All you could feel was Sasha’s strap and her fingers. That’s all you wanted to feel._ _ _ _ _

_____You were already so close. So ready, so willing. You looked over to see Becky’s hungry gaze zeroing in on Sasha’s fingers sliding in and out of your ass. Charlotte was staring at you, smirking, as always. Bayley was still looking at Sasha, and you found yourself wanting her attention too._ _ _ _ _

_____You wondered why Bayley wasn’t paying attention to you like the others were, it began to bother you. Right on que Sasha grabbed your chin with her other hand. “Look at me, you pay attention to me while I’m fucking you, baby.” Sasha whispered._ _ _ _ _

_____You closed your eyes, trying to focus on something; anything else as you were almost over the edge. Sasha picked up her pace, the way she was fucking your ass was enough to send you over. You hadn’t even realized that you had been grinding down on the strap, but Sasha didn’t seem to mind._ _ _ _ _

_____You held your breath as you came, trying your best fuck her fingers back as you rode out your high._ _ _ _ _

_____“Just fuck my fingers back the best you can, don’t grind.” Sasha breathed. You nodded, it was more difficult than you thought it’d be but you were managing._ _ _ _ _

_____You fucked her fingers back, harder than before. Sasha continued her movements, biting at your shoulder to hold in her own sounds. As you finally came down, Sasha stilled her fingers, but kept them burried inside you._ _ _ _ _

_____The two of you stayed like that for a few moments as you tried to catch your breath. “Good girl,” she praised, pulling her fingers out of you. You whined at the sudden loss, missing the feel of her fingers already. “What’re you whining for, baby? I gave you what you wanted, did I not?” she teased._ _ _ _ _

_____“She obviously wants more from me, look at her.” Sasha said gesturing to you and your current state. “But it’s not your turn anymore!” Charlotte sang, snapping her fingers and suddenly you were sitting upright beside Sasha. You were starting to hate when she did that._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ugh, okay.” Sasha groaned, getting up off the bed. You wished you had more time with her, you felt something when she touched you. Something you didn’t want to think about at the moment, but you had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time that she would fuck you. You wanted to beg for more, but seeing as you were going to be here for all of eternity, you supposed you had the time to wait._ _ _ _ _

_____“Wasn’t that so much better with us watching, Sash?” Bayley teased, crawling onto the bed with you._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, bu-“ Sasha began, but Bayley cut her off. You tried your best to not laugh at the fact they were beginning to bicker over petty stuff again. For demons, they really weren’t all that bad, and you couldn’t help but want more from them. You wanted to be in their arms, and never leave._ _ _ _ _

_____You couldn’t help the thoughts beginning to plague your mind. Eternity, with them._ _ _ _ _

______I could get used to this._ _ _ _ _ _

_____“No, buts, baby.” she teased as she placed a hand on her cheek, and you let out a laugh at the expression on Sasha’s face._ _ _ _ _

_____“What are you laughing at?” Sasha questioned with a raised brow. Your eyes widened when you saw the looks they all were giving you. You knew you had screwed up._ _ _ _ _

_____“N-nothing, I was laughing at nothing…m’sorry.” You got quiet._ _ _ _ _

_____“Mhm, sure.” she hummed. “We’ll pretend that I don’t know the truth, for your sake.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Before you could say anything to your defense, Charlotte stopped you in your tracks. “Okay as much as I’d love to watch Sasha and Bayley go at it for the next few millennia, I’d rather see Y/N getting fucked again. So Bayley, get on with it.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Why do I have ta go last?” Becky playfully pouted, earning one of Charlotte’s extra dramatic eye rolls that you were starting to love._ _ _ _ _

_____“Keep whining and I’ll just take your turn for myself instead.” she threatened, with a playful lilt to her voice that told you, she wouldn’t be following through with what she said._ _ _ _ _

_____“Fine, but I’ve got something up my sleeve fer her.”  
Charlotte winked at Becky in response and you thought you’d melt at the noise the redhead made when she did._ _ _ _ _

_____Bayley got up onto the bed between your legs. Just as she was about to slide her strap into you, she paused._ _ _ _ _

_____“I have a better idea, why should I let Sasha have all the fun with your pretty little hole?” she asked, moving away from you. “On all fours, slut.” she demanded, moving off of the bed so you could change positions._ _ _ _ _

_____As you got on all fours, on the edge of the bed, Bayley was quick to get behind you. “You've already been prepped for me, so I won’t take so long getting to fuck you. Unlike someone else.” She said, throwing an annoyed look to Sasha’s way._ _ _ _ _

_____You bit your lip, taking slow breaths as Bayley lined the toy up to your entrance. You were nervous and hoped it didn’t show.“I picked a much smaller toy for your pretty little hole, so it’ll only be uncomfortable for a little bit.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You weren’t sure why she was reassuring you, but you appreciated it. The lubed up tip pushed into you, and Bayley stilled her movements. “Are you okay? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”_ _ _ _ _

______are you sure this is Hell_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“No, it doesn’t!” you assured her. “Just feels weird...a good weird!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Good, you tell me if it hurts, okay?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You took a deep breath, focusing on the feel of the sheets as best you could. Anythng to distract yourself as Bayley slid all the way into the hilt. You let out the breath you were holding in._ _ _ _ _

_____She stayed still, letting you take control of when she moved. It was a different feeling than Sasha’s fingers, much different, but it was a good kind of different. However. You pulled away a little bit, waiting to be reprimanded. When it never came, you quickly pushed back, trying your best to get friction._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re already wanting me to move faster? Is that so? Tell me or I’m not going to give you anything.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes, please. Want you to fuck me faster, please, Bayley, _please_?” you begged. You were desperate, but you didn’t care now. You were soaked, you needed more. You would beg for it for as long as she wanted._ _ _ _ _

_____“Mm, are you sure you want it, baby?” she asked you, gently swirling her hips as she pulled out of you a little._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes! Yes, I want it, I need it, Bayley. Please give it to me!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Bayley didn’t respond, pushing the rest of her length back into you. You moaned, barely able to hold yourself up. It felt so good already and she’d barely touched you._ _ _ _ _

_____You took a deep breath and steadied yourself as Bayley started to pick up speed, you wanted to last for her. She pulled out almost all the way, only to push back in much harder than the last time. You cried out, it felt almost unreal - the way the toy felt inside of you. It was something you had never felt before, a feeling that you could definitely get used to._ _ _ _ _

_____“You take my cock so well, maybe I won’t even touch your pussy, I’ll just have your ass,” she moaned, picking up her pace as she gripped your waist. You hoped that she was just teasing - part of you knew she was serious._ _ _ _ _

_____“Want you in my pussy too,” you struggled to say as you tried to catch your breath. She hummed in response._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh? Really?” Bayley asked, mischief in her voice. “Because if so, I have something for this pretty little hole.”_ _ _ _ _

_____She pulled you up, and held you flush with your back against her front, slowly fucking into you, teasing you still. She wanted you wet, and desperate. After a few minutes of her shallow thrusts, you felt her hands cup your breasts. She began to roughly pinch your nipples, rolling them between her fingers._ _ _ _ _

_____“Please, Bayley, I need more.” You pleaded with her. Her teasing was getting to be too much. You were going to come soon._ _ _ _ _

_____Then you felt something cool wrap around your leg, sliding up your calf and around your thigh. You looked down._ _ _ _ _

______oh fuck_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“It won’t hurt you...Unless you’re into that.” Charlotte said._ _ _ _ _

_____Of course she could hear your thoughts, she knew you liked it rough. She just wanted to see you blush at her words._ _ _ _ _

_____Bayley’s tail was wrapped around your leg and was ever so slowly snaking its way towards your aching pussy. She stilled her hips, leaving herself buried inside you._ _ _ _ _

_____“Beg.” She whispered in your ear. She was toying with you._ _ _ _ _

_____“ _Fuck,_ please. Bayley, please,” you gasped as it reached between your legs. Feather light touches against the outside of your pussy, so little pressure that it was barely enough to give you anything._ _ _ _ _

_____“Please what? What do you want, Y/N?” She asked as if she didn’t know, you groaned. She knew what you wanted - she could read your mind after all. No, she wanted the satisfaction of you saying it out loud. They all did. You almost didn’t want to give it to them._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____“I want you to make me come. Please Bayley-“  
She cut you off “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” She pulled out to the tip and thrust all the way back in. You whined. “Please, fuck me… with your tail. Need you to fuck me harder. Bayley, please.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“You want my tail in this pretty fuckin’ pussy? I don’t know if you deserve that. Not yet at least.” she whispered, kissing the shell of your ear. You whimpered, bucking your hips into her as best as you could, but her tail held you in place._ _ _ _ _

_____“I want you to fuck me, please, Bay. Just fuck me with your tail,” you begged. You could feel Bayley shake her head - she wasn’t going to give in to your begging._ _ _ _ _

_____“You and your ungrateful cunt are going to take what I give you.” was all she said as the tip of her tail rubbed through your folds. For only a second before it came up to your clit - she wasn’t going to give you what you wanted, not now at least._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____She fucked your ass harder, her tail getting in a rhythm that matched with her pace. You were growing closer to the edge, but you wanted to last as long as you could. You looked up to see that Charlotte was now in front of you, she must’ve moved her chair for a better view._ _ _ _ _

_____“Can’t wait to see you get fucked with one of our tails. You’re going to look so good stretched out around them,” Charlotte stated, taking a sip from a cup that she must have made appear. You weren’t really paying attention to anything but Bayley and the pleasure she was giving you._ _ _ _ _

_____“You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Y/N, you’re _really_ missing out on things.” Bayley said, kissing your neck before looking over her shoulder. You followed her gaze, letting out a gasp at the sight before you - Becky’s hand was between Sasha’s legs, they were watching the both of you, unashamed._ _ _ _ _

_____“Fuck,” you breathed. You loved that you had gotten them worked up just from watching. “Bay, I’m so close.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You tried looking straight ahead to see what Charlotte was doing now, until Bayley stopped you. “Yeah? You wanna come? Watch them, baby.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You weren’t sure why she wanted you to focus on them instead of her, but you kept your eyes on them. Finally, as if on queue, Becky pulled her tail around her. It was almost as long as Bayley’s, but it definitely wasn’t as thick._ _ _ _ _

_____You watched as Sasha leaned over, wrapping her lips around the tip of Becky’s tail. “Holy fuck.” Becky moaned, and that almost sent you over the edge. The redhead never took her eyes off of you._ _ _ _ _

_____“Language, Becky.” Charlotte glared at her, but it fell on deaf ears as Becky threw her head back. Somehow you knew she wasn’t referring to the word fuck either._ _ _ _ _

_____As Bayley fucked you, her tail lined up with your entrance. Pushing it in slightly only to pull it back, earning a laugh from Bayley. “You really thought I was going to give you what you wanted? Without making you work for it? You’re funny.” she teased, pulling her tail back behind her._ _ _ _ _

_____You whimpered missing the feeling, you were so close and you played right into her hand, she had you right where she wanted you._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, you’re definitely not getting it now baby,” she taunted playfully. “However, when you’re ready to come, you go right ahead.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You nodded, taking your right hand and snaking it down to your clit. If she wasn’t going to touch you, you would do it yourself. As soon as your fingertips reached their destination, Charlotte stopped you in your tracks. Causing Becky and Sasha to pause in their own activities._ _ _ _ _

_____“Did Bayley give you permission to do that?” she asked, leaning closer. She was sitting on the very edge of her chair._ _ _ _ _

_____“N-no,” you admit, knowing that if you try to lie, it would make things worse for you. “But I was just-“_ _ _ _ _

_____“No, you were just trying to speed up the process weren’t you? Trying to touch that needy cunt of yours.” Charlotte went on, only stopping as Bayley looked up at her._ _ _ _ _

_____“She can touch herself,” she challenged, watching as Charlotte’s playful smirk faded._ _ _ _ _

_____“Really? Do you have to undermine my authority all the time?” Charlotte huffed, slouching back in her chair._ _ _ _ _

_____“I do, and it’s because it’s fun to see that little pout on your face. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to fucking Y/N.” She said turning her attention back to you. “Go on, play with your pussy. Show us what you like.” Bayley hummed, kissing your shoulder as she picked her pace back up. Rubbing your clit - you tried your best to keep up with her movements._ _ _ _ _

_____“M’close,” you gasped, Bayley wrapped her hand around your throat and squeezed gently._ _ _ _ _

_____“Do it, fucking do it, Y/N.” Bayley gasped, her hips slamming into you at a bruising pace. You came quietly, the moan stuck in your throat, struggling to come out. Your legs began to tremble slightly._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re going to be our slut for all eternity, your pussy is gonna get used every single night.” She punctuated the end of her sentence with a few more hard thrusts as you came down from your high._ _ _ _ _

_____“Fuck, fuck, yes!” you wanted nothing more, Bayley knew it too. She slowed down her movements, finally stopping as soon as you were starting to calm down._ _ _ _ _

_____“Good girl, you did such a good job,” she praised as she slowly bent you over, and lay you down before pulling out. Leaning down, she kissed your lower back before moving out of the way. A part of you wanted her to slide back inside of you, but the other wanted to see how the redhead would compare._ _ _ _ _

_____All of a sudden you remembered that Becky had told Charlotte she had something up her sleeve for you. You became a little nervous, but excited. It had slipped your mind as Bayley fucked you. Seeing her standing there with her arms crossed staring at you, pushed the thought front and center._ _ _ _ _

_____“Are ya ready for me, Lass?” she asked, her voice a raspy tone that sent heat straight to your core. You nodded. She moved away from Sasha, taking her time. She grew closer to you, but it felt as each step took longer than it should have. All of your words left your head as you noticed her tail swaying behind her._ _ _ _ _

_____“That’s not good enough fer me, tell me that yer ready fer me,” she said through gritted teeth, much rougher than both Bayley and Sasha. You didn’t mind it, actually, you craved it more than anything._ _ _ _ _

_____Becky grabbed a fist full of your hair, pulling you off of the bed. You weren’t sure what she had in mind, but at that point, you were willing to do anything for her. For them._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ya wanna be a good girl fer me?” she asked, her grip was still tight on your hair._ _ _ _ _

______fuck yes_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Y-Yes, yes! I do, Becky. I want to be your good girl!” You gasped as her free hand found your nipple, pinching it lightly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Her good girl? What about us?” Charlotte interjected, a teasing tone that you could tell Becky was tired of hearing by the way she scoffed._ _ _ _ _

_____“One more word outta ya, Char, and I’ll fuck ya instead.” she threatened, and you could tell that that it must have happened before. Proof in the way the tips of Charlotte's ears and cheeks began to turn red. The Devil was blushing._ _ _ _ _

______she looks so cute like that_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh please, and miss out on an opportunity to fuck Y/N? Not a fucking chance. You and I both know better.” Charlotte weakly shot back as she laughed, looking down to pick at her nails._ _ _ _ _

_____Becky ignored Charlotte’s comment, turning back to you. “Knees now, Lass.” she instructed, finally letting go of the iron grip on your hair._ _ _ _ _

_____“Char can you snap yer fingers?” Becky sassed, and the moment the words left her lips, you knew it was going to become an issue._ _ _ _ _

_____Charlotte sat on Becky’s question for a minute - you knew she was trying to get a reaction out of the redhead, and it was working. Finally, Charlotte spoke up, “Mm, I’m feeling a little...lazy. But you certainly can if you’d like.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You heard Sasha groan, “Are you serious? Why does _she_ get her powers back and the two of us don’t?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Sash, I’d rather not do her work for her, please, love, be quiet or come before isuck on my strap. Get it nice and wet for, Y/N. She’s going to need it.” she teased._ _ _ _ _

_____“No. I _really_ don’t feel like it, but Bayley, you can though.” Sasha said and stuck her tongue out playfully, Charlotte glared at her._ _ _ _ _

_____Sasha rolled her eyes. Before it could escalate any further, Bayley pulled Sasha onto her lap as Becky snapped her fingers. The toy that appeared wasn’t as thick as it was long, but it matched the firey  
hue of her hair. _ _ _ _ _

_____You licked your lips, leaning in to wrap your lips around the tip of the toy. But Becky pulled away from you before you could. You whined, but soon stopped as she pushed her finger into your mouth._ _ _ _ _

_____“Did I say ya could do that yet? What do we do when we want something?” she asked, fucking your mouth with her finger, in and out. In and out. You looked up at her, staring into those hazel eyes. She finally pulled it out so you could answer her question._ _ _ _ _

_____“Please let me suck your cock, I want to,” you asked as you looked up at her. You refused to break eye contact, hoping that your forwardness would aid in getting what you want._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hm, do ya think you deserve that? After you tried to touch yerself without permission? I don’t think so.” She scolded._ _ _ _ _

_____“No, Becky, but I really want it.”_ _ _ _ _

______I want you_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Ya want me? Ya can have me.” she said, pulling you by your hair so she could guide you onto her strapon easily. You wrapped your lips around the tip, swirling your tongue over it. Becky watched you with pure lust written all over her face._ _ _ _ _

_____She pushed your head down onto it a little more. Encouraging you as you went, and as you took in the final inch Becky hummed in approval. “Yer doing such a good job, could watch ya do this all day.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You pulled off of the strapon to get some air, you were shocked that she didn’t pull you back onto it. Instead, she sat down on the bed. “Stand up, Y/N.” she instructed, watching you do as you’re told. Once you were standing, she was quick to move. Pushing you up against the door, her back to the others as she kissed down your neck._ _ _ _ _

_____“Are ya ready for my surprise?” she husked._ _ _ _ _

_____Before you could answer, you felt as if someone were wrapping their arms you. You weren’t sure what it was, but as soon as you realized that Becky’s arms weren’t wrapped around you, you panicked for a second._ _ _ _ _

_____“Don’t worry,” Becky whispered, “I’ve got ya.” reassuring you that everything was going to be okay. At first you didn’t understand what she meant, then you slowly started moving up._ _ _ _ _

______not again_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Becky joined you as you realized you were no longer safely on the ground. You were halfway up the wall when she grabbed a hold of your thighs._ _ _ _ _

_____“How do ya like tha view?” Becky asked, gripping the base of the toy. “Ready fer me to fuck yer cunt?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Up here?!” you gasped, feeling the head of the toy push lightly against your entrance._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, unless ya wan me to let ya go?” She teased as she moved away from you a couple inches._ _ _ _ _

_____“No, no, please just fuck me.” You begged, clenching your fists as Becky slid in with ease. You pulled her closer, wanting nothing more than to feel her against you. You needed the stability, and loved the feel of her warm skin against your hands, as she filled you up._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re still so tight, _fuck_ , Bayley you picked a good one.” She practically moaned in your ear. You were confused as to why she had said that, but before you could question it, Becky started rubbing at your clit._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re so wet, Y/N, my cock’s sliding out.” she laughed, stopping her movements so she could hold the base of her strapon. You hid your face in her shoulder, trying to keep your eyes off of her, and the others. A part of you was embarrassed by the fact they knew exactly what you were thinking, knew all the dirty things you wanted. At the same time you were glad, especially since you didn’t have to say everything you want out loud. Unless they made you of course._ _ _ _ _

_____Becky fucked you against the wall, and although you knew she wasn’t going to drop you, the thought was in the back of your mind. “If you need to, you can hold onto me. But I’m not gonna let ya fall okay?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay,” you sighed, moving your hands to her back as she continued fucking into you. You relaxed finally, the thought of being suspended in the air left your mind as your orgasm was fast approaching. Becky’s tail snaked between her legs - you let out a gasp as the tip of her tail began to rub at your clit._ _ _ _ _

_____“Show off,” Charlotte huffed, rolling her eyes as she watched the sight before her. You looked up to see her hand between her legs._ _ _ _ _

_____“Like you’re not!” Sasha managed to get out before Bayley could slap a hand over her mouth. Charlotte ignored her, more focused on her own pleasure._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ah, yer just jealous that I thought of doing this before ya could.” Becky said with a smirk. She knew she was getting underneath Charlotte’s skin, which was her goal. You weren’t sure what the outcome she expected from testing the Devil’s patience, but you had a feeling you were going to find out sooner rather than later._ _ _ _ _

_____Charlotte let the comment go, and locked eyes with you as you came around Becky’s strapon. You couldn’t pin point what made you come as fast as you did. Becky slapped your thigh when you started complaining because she didn’t stop once you came down from your high. You were starting to get sensitive._ _ _ _ _

_____“If Charlotte gets ta make ya come twice tonight, than I get ta make you come three times.” she whispered, biting your neck. You knew that was going to leave a mark, but you didn’t particularly mind. All of a sudden the idea of them marking you up flooded your mind before Becky got your attention again._ _ _ _ _

_____“Open yer mouth, slut.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You did as you were told, thinking that she was going to put her fingers in your mouth. Then her tail started to skim its way up your stomach and past your breasts._ _ _ _ _

_____“Suck.” Becky said when it brushed against your bottom lip._ _ _ _ _

_____“You want me to-“_ _ _ _ _

_____“You heard me. You want us to fuck you with our tails, why don’t you return the favor?”_ _ _ _ _

_____You slowly took the tip of her tail into her mouth, and as you ran your tongue around it, you could tell Becky was getting impatient. You sucked, gently and when that didn’t seem to change anything you sucked harder._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ohhh, fuck.” Becky moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. As she did, you heard a whine come from behind her. You looked to see Charlotte red faced and unable to hide the fact her right hand was soaked in her own juices._ _ _ _ _

______fuck_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Becky kept thrusting into you, her eyes filled with desire. She leaned down and whispered in your ear,“If ya stop, I stop. Keep putting that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” You kept sucking, and swirling your tongue. All you wanted was to please her._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh and Charlotte, don’t think I didn’t notice ya getting yerself off back there. Tryin to be all quiet. Was it because of how good she looks with my tail stuck in her mouth or because ya have such an amazing view of this ass ya love kissin?” Becky chuckled._ _ _ _ _

_____The candles began flickering again, and you knew the redhead had struck a nerve. “Becky I swear-“ Charlotte’s words were tuned out as a low moan rumbled out of Becky’s throat._ _ _ _ _

_____“Fuck, are ya close yet?” You nodded and tried your best not to smile around the end of her tail. You’d barely done anything and she was ready to fall apart in less than five minutes._ _ _ _ _

_____“Do ya wanna know what it feels like when ya got me in your mouth like that?” She said as she trailed her hand down to your clit, rubbing tight circles with two of fingers, the sensation making your legs shake._ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s just as sensitive and feels just as good. So that, that is why I’m falling apart like this princess.” She husked in your ear. Her voice, and the way she was thrusting into you combined with her fingers vigorously rubbing your clit sent you tumbling over the edge._ _ _ _ _

_____But she didn’t stop. She kept shallowly thrusting into you, “I want ya to come with me.” She kept rubbing at your sensitive and swollen clit. At that moment, it was just you and her. You let yourself focus solely on her._ _ _ _ _

_____You still had your tail in your mouth, running your tongue along the underside of it, sucking gently. “Harder.” She said as she bit down on your neck, the action causing you to do exactly that. You sucked on her tail, harder than you had before. “Fuck.” She said gripping the wall behind you._ _ _ _ _

_____Her thrusts became weaker, and your breathing more ragged. “Come fer me Y/N , let go.” She said as she came with a shudder, and you fell over the edge with her. Your legs trembled, and she withdrew her tail from your mouth._ _ _ _ _

_____“Good girl. Such a good girl.” She whispered as she held onto you. Slowly bringing you back to the ground.  
She picked you up and carried you past Charlotte and the other two to lay you on the bed. _ _ _ _ _

_____You half expected Charlotte to stop her as she climbed on top of you. “Ya got to have one more in ya. It’s mine.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You weren’t sure if you could go anymore. Your legs felt like they were numb. You quickly changed your mind as she started to trail kisses down your neck, across your chest, delving lower. She placed them across your stomach as she made her way down your body. Stopping at the apex of your thighs._ _ _ _ _

_____“Keep yer eyes on me.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Your heart felt like it stopped when her head dipped down between your legs and you felt her tongue press against you. You knew you weren’t going to last long._ _ _ _ _

_____“Look at her Bay, her legs are shaking again.” Sasha sounded breathy, you glanced over to see Sasha in Bayleys lap, riding the raven haired woman’s fingers._ _ _ _ _

_____You felt Becky bite down on your left thigh, causing you to whine. You missed her mouth. “I said keep yer eyes on me. Don’t make me have to spank ya Y/N.” She scolded you before she dived right back in._ _ _ _ _

_____“Sorry Becky I -oh fuck.“ You lost your train of thought as you felt Becky’s fingers enter you. Her tongue set a rhythm and her fingers soon followed._ _ _ _ _

_____She fucked you with her fingers, and circled around your clit, lighty tracing it with just the tip of her tongue.Then she slowed down the movement of her fingers while she curled them into you._ _ _ _ _

_____“I can feel how close ya are princess, just give in.” Becky said taking her mouth off of you too not for a second. She picked up the pace of her fingers, before she sucked your aching clit into her mouth. The sudden jolt of pleasure made you feel like all your nerve endings were on fire._ _ _ _ _

_____You let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan as you came for Becky once more. Your hands tangled in her hair that splayed across your thighs as her tongue continued to lap against you. She kept gently fucking you with her fingers as you rode out your high._ _ _ _ _

_____“You did so good fer me.” She said kissing you. You whined into her mouth when you realized you could taste yourself on her tongue. She pulled away, withdrawing her fingers and suddenly she was on the other end of the room standing next to Bayley and Sasha._ _ _ _ _

_____You sat upright. Throwing your legs over the edge of the bed, your whole body was buzzzing and your limbs felt like jello. You were still coming down from your high, so fucked out that you couldn’t hold yourself up._ _ _ _ _

_____Charlotte caught you before you could fall, and wrapped her arms around you. Pulling you into her._ _ _ _ _

_____You noticed Becky stroking Sasha’s back affectionately. She was still riding Bayleys fingers, bucking into her as best she could. You watched as the blue haired demon thew her head back. Moaning as Bayley took one of her nipples in her mouth. She came with a contented sigh cut off before she could really make a sound as Becky kissed her._ _ _ _ _

_____You closed your eyes as you tried to catch your breath before burying your face in her neck, nose brushing against soft skin. Her hair tickling your face, you inhaled the calming scent of honeysuckle and wildflowers; then it all faded to the smell of woodsmoke._ _ _ _ _

______who knew Satan would smell so sweet_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“Are you ready for me?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper, not bothering to let go of you just yet._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, yeah…... just give me a second.” You were trying to catch your breath still. Trying to silence your deafening thoughts._ _ _ _ _

_____You could feel her power. Not just in the strength of her muscles, but the low thrumming of her body, like she was full of electricity. The restraint in her hold, her arms were wrapped carefully around you, as if she were trying not to break you. You felt warm…. safe._ _ _ _ _

_____Safe in her. Safe in the arms of the Devil._ _ _ _ _

______this feels more like Heaven than Hell <\i> as soon as the thought crossed your mind they all froze. It began to get hot and the room went quiet. _ _ _ _ _ _

_______uh oh_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh? You think this is more like heaven? Is that what you think this is?” Her grip became uncomfortably tight and you could feel her skin begin to get increasingly warm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Think what we're doing to you is _heavenly_?" She spat, you tried to respond but you couldn’t seem to open your mouth. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Becky reached forward and placed a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “Char, maybe ya-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve heard enough!” Charlotte snapped, shrugging Becky’s hand off and pulled back from you as soon as she was finished speaking. You caught yourself before you could fall off the bed, looking up to see Charlotte with her wings spread, eyes swirling red and her razor sharp teeth bared._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your heart pounded in your chest. You still weren’t afraid of her. You watched on as she got closer to you, you stood as still as you could, before backing yourself up till you felt the bed hit the back of your thighs. You knew that this wasn't your smartest move. You just didn’t know what else to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll show you, this is nothing like Heaven.” Her voice a screeching distorted mess that hurt your ears. Goosebumps erupted across your skin, and in the moment, you were unsure if standing still was the right idea. You forced down the urge to run, you believed she wouldn’t hurt you._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then show me, Charlotte." you didn't mean for it to come off as rude, or even a snap. You panicked and the words left your mouth before you realized what you’d even said. But as soon as it left your lips, Charlotte stepped closer and suddenly you were underneath her on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I fucked up_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______She pinned your wrists above your head, holding them there with a strong grip._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You want me to fuck you huh? Treat you like the fucking whore that we all know you are?" she growled, kissing your neck roughly. You closed your eyes as her tongue poked out from between her lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Running the tip of her tongue against your neck, all the way to the mark Becky had left against your skin. She bit down. You fucked up big time, but you knew you were going to have to deal with the consequences._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Answer me!” She snapped, grinding her hips into you. The way she was angled between your legs, she was able to grind the strapon she was wearing against your pussy. So swollen and sensitive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes! Yes please Charlotte.” She pulled back far enough to look you in the eyes as she pressed her hips into you more firmly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s not my name.” She growled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-yes, I want you to fuck me like that, Mommy.” you whispered. Embarrassed that she’d made you call her that, especially in front of the others._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Much better. Don’t forget my name again, baby, I would hate to punish you even more.” Charlotte warned you, trying your best not to make a sound that could get you in worse trouble._ _ _ _ _ _

_______This is a punishment?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlotte shoved two of her fingers into your mouth. “If you’re going to make bratty comments, you’re going to say them out loud, baby.” Charlotte teased, but you knew that it wasn’t a playful suggestion._ _ _ _ _ _

______You tried to say ‘okay’, but with her fingers in your mouth, it proved to be a task too complicated for your blissed out brain to handle. You had just nodded instead, earning a smirk from Charlotte. “Good girl, glad we can agree on something, finally.” there was the attitude you started to love, but it was quick to fade._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want a ‘real’ punishment, Y/N? I’ll give you a real punishment.” was all Charlotte said before pushing into you roughly. You cried out at the sudden stretch - the strapon she was using was much different than the one she first used on you. It was a little longer, and much thicker. You were wet enough to take it, and you wanted it. You wanted nothing more than to get fucked by Charlotte, and in a way she was giving you exactly what you wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just a fucking whore for us, aren’t you? Your cunt’s made for this.” she grunted, fucking into you at a hard pace. She didn’t wait for you to get used to the feeling, but as soon as she had gotten a steady pace, it didn’t bother you as much._ _ _ _ _ _

______“F-Fuck, Mommy, please-“ you cried out. Charlotte picked up her pace, wrapping her hand around your throat pressing more firmly than she had before, and you wished she’d squeezed harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please what? What do you want from me? You want me to fuck you harder? Hm?” she asked, doing exactly that. Reaching her other hand down to your pussy, she rubbed the pad of her thumb over your clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, fuck yes!” You breathily whined. Your body couldn’t handle much more stimulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______You were getting closer with each pass of her thumb against your clit, and you really thought that Charlotte was going to forget about punishing you. Her thrusts were getting shallower. Your legs began to shake as the devil lifted you up a little, your chest to hers as she fucked up into you._ _ _ _ _ _

______You held your breath as you began to fall over the edge, but Charlotte pulled you off of her strapon as soon as you spilled over. Letting out an unrecognizable string of words, whining as Charlotte pushed you down onto the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t get to have a full orgasm from me. Not for a while.” she huffed, pulling out of you. She got off the bed, snapping her fingers, you found yourself sitting upright on the bed. The others standing around you.  
Charlotte was nowhere to be found, and you knew in that moment, you had really fucked up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think it’s best if ya keep yer mouth shut, Y/N.” Becky said before leaving the room, presumably to go find Charlotte. Sasha gave her a look that screamed murder._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t mind them, let’s get you to bed, Humans need their sleep.” Bayley said as she walked over to you._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn’t mean to upset her.” You said. Feeling a lump beginning to form in your throat at the thought you'd hurt Charlotte in some way._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shhh, I know. Just forget about it for now.” Sasha said crawling into bed behind you. So you tried to do exactly that. Backing up against Sasha as she wrapped her arms around you._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bayley crawled in last and you buried your head in her chest. Listening to the low hum of her body. They traced patterns into your skin and you felt at home in their arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______They placed gentle kisses against your forehead and neck, you relaxed and finally you were able to push the thought of your mistake out of your mind. You drifted to sleep not long after._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your dreams once again filled with images of the blonde headed devil._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
